tuhstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to My World
Welcome to My World is the twenty-third chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot The King glared sharply at the enforcement officers as Samantha led Bethany and Zack outside. Kaysaph led Xenia and Mizhults away, walking down the road. “Welcome to my world,” groaned Samantha, still feeling responsible for what had happened. Zack and Bethany looked around. Anoterra was similar to Earth, except some very tall trees sticking out from behind buildings, most having a rather circular lot of leaves. Passing women were all wearing skirts, some of which giving a slight look at Bethany, due to her trousers. Female Oviphomos wearing trousers is commonly considered cross-dressing on Anoterra. “''Daughter Samantha, who are these two?” asked her father, standing above the three of them. “Um....uh.....I-I made friends on Earth and they were arrested with me on Earth,” Samantha stuttered, being worried of his reaction. He looked at Zack and Bethany, folding his arms as he looked them head to toe. “Two humans....and where is your mother?” he asked calmly. Samantha went wide eyed at this question, not having a clue what to say anymore. Kaysaph and Xenia walked along the road with Mizhults firmly in Xenia's arm. They didn't think they would be much help in what their uncle was after, so they decided catch a ride home. “Hello Kaysaph! Hello Xenia! How are you two today?” smiled Scascene, as she was waiting for her passengers to board her coach. “Hi Scascene,” said Kaysaph as she and Xenia boarded to return home. Scascene was surprised, normally Xenia is very happy to see her. Perhaps they had just had a hard day. She didn't let it bother her as she blew her whistle and drove down the road. Kaysaph had barely sat down before her linker started vibrating in her pocket, signalling a call. She looked to see the incoming call from Xoloan. She answered. “Kaysaph! Thank Shimmer I got through to you! Where are you?!” “Coming home,” she said blankly. “You better hurry, Mother Clarks has gone crazy! She was demanding me to get you and Xenia to come home now!” “Samantha, are you going to answer? Why isn't your mother with you?” the King said firmly. Samantha sobbed, letting out a tear from her eye. “Um, if you're asking about her mother....she....uh, her uncle murdered her,” Bethany stammered, trying to help her friend. The King went wide eyed, grabbing Samantha by her shoulders. “Daughter Samantha, is this true?! Answer me!” Samantha only answered by grabbing her father for a hug. He embraced her with a shocked expression on his face. He then shoved Samantha aside. “You three return home, I'll be back later,” he said as he stormed back into the building they came from. Samantha embraced Zack, fully crying now. Zack blushed as he hesitantly patted her back. “There there,” he said with a wide eyes. “Excuse me, are you three alright?” asked a male officer coming out of the building. Xoloan was waiting with Shelee outside the family residence as his sisters came walking up the road. Shelee meowed happily as she ran to Xenia, leaping onto her shoulder and happily rubbing her head against Xenia's cheek. Xenia smiled as she rubbed Shelee's chin. “Sister Kaysaph! Sister Xenia! Am I glad to see you!” he said at they came up to him. “Mother Clarks wants you to come and pack up your bags right now!” The two girls looked at each other. “Why? What's going on?” asked Kaysaph as they entered the building, but were interrupted by the sound of something heavy being dropped and being grabbed by a woman. “Kaysaph! Xenia! My baby girls!” she yelled, holding the two tightly in her hair. “I was so worried about you, don't either of you ever do something like that again!” “But mum, we had to help our cousin!” said Xenia, feeling a bit better by her mother's embrace. “I know, I know, you did a good thing to help, but you should make sure I know what's going on.....I don't know what I'd do if either of you got hurt like Kasar,” she started to let go of her daughters, but then saw a scar on Xenia's neck. “Wait, Xenia! What is this on your neck?” “Um.....” murmered Xenia. “Uh, father Renantag tried to-''” said Kaysaph. “''Your father did this?! Oh hell no, that bastard has gone way too far this time! Hurting me is one thing, but hurting one of my babies?!” Clarks shouted, dashing out of the room. “Wait.....father Renantag hurt you and mother Clarks?” asked Xoloan. “It's a long story,” sighed Kaysaph as Kasar came out from the room Clarks dashed into, he had bandages around both of his hands. “You're home!” he exclaimed happily. Xenia ran over and embraced her brother. “What's going on? Mum's gone nuts!” “It's not my place to make judgements over this situation, but can look into it further for you. You three should stay here for now,” smiled the officer as flew Samantha, Zack and Bethany to Samantha's family residence on a small aircraft. He took them to the door, where it was answered by all of Samantha's cousins. “Being brought home by the cops, that's kinda badass,''” smiled Kasar. Characters * Locations